Glutton Bowl--DBZ Style
by Lady Queen
Summary: Glutton Bowl is a food eating contest thingy. The last seven saiyans have enter the contest. So just who can eat the most? Is it Goku or Vegeta? Gohan or Goten or Trunks? Pan or Bra? Read to find out! Pleae RR!


Lady Queen here! Sorry, I'm on a writer's block for Mind Games and Lady Bridgerton and probably all of my other fics I posted. My muse is only giving my ideals for two stories I haven't posted yet. One which he (yes, my muse is a he--at least I think so--most every one else's is a she I noticed) appears in, probably why he's giving me ideals for it. He's posing as a cute saiyan. Anyway, Thursday (Feb. 21, 2002) I was flipping through channels--my Charm wasn't on!--and I came across Glutton Bowl. Now if you haven't heard of it, it's basically a eating contest. Of course I couldn't pass this ideal up. As we all know, saiyans love to eat. But which one could eat the most? Well in Glutton Bowl there are seven preliminaries round, one wild card (meaning the 7 contestants that are second place winners get another chance), and then the final round. Then the eight compete. I hope I'm explaining this right. I've only seen it just once and not all of it. I'm starting on the last and final round. I just think this would be better and a lot less boring. Anyway, on to the fic! Oh, and I'm deleting the Wild Card for there isn't enough saiyans to make eight!

"Our seven finals are, Goku "Champion" Son, the Ice-cream Champ! Gohan "Geek" Son, at the most hamburgers! Goten "Phone" Son, consumed the most eggs! Pan "Don't-Mess-With-Me" Son, the Pizza Winner! Which I might add are all related. Goku's the grandfather, Gohan and Goten the sons, and Pan's Gohan's daughter. Vegeta "Prince of Saiyans" Briefs, ate the most Steak! Trunks "Hair Gel" Briefs, finished off his fifteen foot sushi--never before has that been done! And Bra "Princess" Briefs, the hotdog eater! These Briefs are also related, can you believe that?" said one of the announcers as each person step forward and stood next to the long table.

The other announcer looked over at the contestants. He then looked up at the large plastic container that hung on the ceiling. There was the mystery food the contestants had to eat more another person in order to win. "Let's see what they have to eat!" The plastic container slowly tipped over into a large bowl in front of the players. A hundred or so chocolate muffins fell into the bowl and around it. "Now, Bob (AN: The guy's name isn't really Bob, I just can't remember it), the first one who can eat the most muffins in three minutes (AN: I also don't know how long it lasts either)."

The Sons and the Briefs sat down in the chairs at the table. In front of them were a platter of cookies, each had a hundred muffins on each to help the judges keep count of the muffins each consumes and a jug of water to wash the food down.

Goku, like always, was happy to see the sight of the muffins. He couldn't wait to take a bit of them. He ran his tongue of his lips imagining the taste of the chocolate muffins. The galleons of ice-cream he had ate hadn't quenched his hunger. Maybe ChiChi would make something when they get home, he thought once again as he licked his lips.

Sitting next to his father, nicknamed after his favorite thing besides food--the phone, repeated his father's action. He licked his lips. The hundred of boiled eggs wasn't enough for him. He was sorry the time had ran out and he wasn't aloud to eat anymore. Of course he could have found something better to eat to fill his empty belly, which was fed hours before the show started, but the eggs were set before him. Goten frowned a little as he recall his eating match. After three minutes, three minutes he had to slow down to eat, the people took Goten's plate away. 

Gohan "Geek" Son, sigh as he discovered that the muffins were the next choice of food. He knew against his father he stood no chance of winning. Maybe he should step down. No, he thought as he inhale the smell of the chocolate, no way was he passing up the chance of free food. "Geek" rubbed his hands together as he too licked his lips.

Gohan's nineteen year old daughter, Pan, glance down at her family. Then she turn to look at her friend's family. How did she get sucker into doing this? Pan mentally slap herself. Stupid Uncle Goten! Always thinking of food. He's the one who told her about this contest. Pan did smirk as she took in her friend's disgusted expression.

Bra Briefs knew never to trust Pan when Trunks and Goten was about. Those three caused enough ruin in her life to make a normal girl insane. So it really was a good thing her father was a saiyan. Bra looked down at the plate of muffins. She shuddered. She remembered eating all two hundred hotdogs. She delicately had pressed each hotdog into her mouth five hotdogs ahead of anyone else. Why couldn't she had lost or drop out? She knew why. It wasn't because she had a saiyan appetite, it was far from that. No it was because she couldn't stand to lose no matter what.

Trunks stared dreamily at his plate. Muffins. Chocolate muffins. Nice fluffy chocolate muffins. Hundreds nice fluffy chocolate muffins. His hundreds nice fluffy chocolate muffins. He stole a quick peek at his father. Was Vegeta eyeing HIS muffins? Before "Hair-Gel" could find out if it was true or not, his father turn to stare into the crowd.

Unbeknownst to the older man, he was looking for his mate and wife, Bulma. Vegeta saw the blue hair genius standing talking to Kakarot's mate. He smirk at the crowd. He was finally going to beat Kakarot at something and he wanted his woman there to see it. He had been 'training' for this for awhile now. He was going to win.

A screen behind the seven saiyans showed number three. It counted down. "Three--two--one--EAT!" The table lit up as they dug into their plate of chocolate muffins. The crowd cheered. 

"And they're off! Wow! Look at them go. They all are eating almost so fast we can't see them."

"It looks like Young Pan Son is winning. She's has eaten 50 muffins and it's still going up!"

""Don't-Mess-With-Me" Son is eating an average of four muffins a second. This could be a World Record here folks."

"It looks like the winner of the Steak competition is moving ahead! Vegeta might have a edge the other players don't. In the Steak competition Vegeta dared to humiliate the other contestants by moving his cup of water away from him before he got started and eating with one hand behind his back. Can you believe this guy?"

A screen popped up with the score so far. Goku "Champion" Son: 184 muffins, Goten "Phone" Son: 179 muffins, Gohan "Geek" Son: 192 muffins, Pan "Don't-Mess-With-Me" Son: 201 muffins, Bra "Princess" Briefs: 174 muffins, Trunks "Hair Gel" Briefs: 193 muffins, Vegeta "Prince of Saiyans" Briefs: 219 muffins. The numbers quickly changed as each consumed more muffins.

"It looks like the "Princess" can't use the same method to win this one. On her hotdog win she only ate as much as she needed to win. Remember what she said after she won? She said, 'I don't really want to be in this thing, but I am so I'll do what my Papa would do. Play to win and nothing else.' This slower paste compare to the others won't let her keep that attitude and still win."

"Gohan "Geek" Son just took the lead! That's making the World Record folks with the most eaten muffins. "Geek" has eaten 268 muffins in two minutes. If he could keep up with this paste he just might win."

"I wonder who's going to win. The "Champion" just gain the lead. Only 30 seconds left."

Goku quickly glanced down the table at his family and friends. Vegeta and Gohan were almost tie with him. Goten was a couple muffins behind them. Bra and Panny was off and on beating the other. Goku wasn't so sure on Trunks. Trunks was probably lower than Gohan and Vegeta.

28 seconds left. The seven saiyans looked quickly around and measure each other up. This was the time for them to really choke down the muffins. The workers were running to change the plates.

14 seconds left. Goten decided that it took time to bring the food to his mouth. He dropped his hands onto the table and put his face to his plate. He started eating. The crowd went wild over this.

12 seconds left. Goku picked up his plate and let the chocolate muffins slide into his mouth.

9 seconds left. Vegeta lean closer to the table to scoop the tasty muffins into his mouth. Pan noticed this and copied his actions.

7 seconds left. Trunks needed to eat more. He knew Goku was getting more muffins by his method of eating them so he picked up his plate and dump the muffins down his throat. 

5 seconds left. Bra used her super speed to delicately eat the muffins. After all she still had an image to uphold. 

4 seconds left.

3 seconds left.

2 seconds left.

1 seconds left.

BEEP!

"And time is up, folks!"

"We have to count the amount of muffins each contestant ate. This may take awhile so lets take a short break.

Five minutes later, the Glutton Bowl announcers appear. "We have the totals. Coming into seventh place is Gohan "Geek" Son! Sixth place is Pan "Don't-Mess-With-Me" Son! In fifth place is Goten "Phone" Son! And in fourth place is Goku "Champion" Son!

"Coming in third place is Vegeta "Prince of Saiyan" Briefs. Second place is Trunks "Hair Gel" Briefs. And the winner is Bra "Princess" Briefs!"

The crowd went wild. They chanted Bra's name over and over. A male worker helped Bra out of her seat and lead her to the front of the stage to receive her trophy.

"Bra, how did you do it?"

"Well, I'm a saiyan."

"What's a saiyan?"

"A saiyan is an instinct race. My father is the prince of the last of them. He and Goku are the last whole saiyans. We saiyans can eat a lot. I have never ate like my fellow saiyans until today."

The male worker whispered into Bra's ear. "Hey babe, want to go out some time?"

Bra smirked as she heard several chairs being pulled away from the table. She crossed her arms much like her father.

"Well, babe? It's an honor to go out with me, sweetheart." He ran his hand across Bra's arm.

"Get your hand off of my daughter!"

The guy turned around. "Maybe she wants my hand on her."

Vegeta was ready to go and rip the guy's head off when Goten pulled him back. Goten stood in front of the guy. "Get your hands off of my girl."

"Your girl? Goten, I'm not your girl."

"You want to bet on that?" Goten pushed the boy away, took Bra into his arms, bend over her, and gave her a kiss. The crowd clapped and cheered and gave catcalls. 

Goku came up behind Vegeta. "It looks like there's going to be a wedding."

Vegeta smiled a rare smile. "It looks like it." He saw the male worker frowning at the kissing couple. "I've got some butt to kick."

THE END

AN: Yes, another one. I bet you can guess what's going to happen to the guy. I almost feel sorry for him! I wanted Bra to win, I don't know why. My sister, Mrs. Bra Son, help me pick which place they got. I gave them each a number (1-4,6-7) and then she picked each one. Well I better stop writing so I can do my ten page English report that's due this Monday. I hope you like this and don't be afraid to push on that blue button on the bottom of your screen that says Review. ^@^ ß Piggy! 


End file.
